


A Good Kiss

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [22]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina helps Rebekah with her magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place at some point between "I Love You, Goodbye," and "Fire with Fire," with spoilers up through the former.

Rebekah and Davina sat in the playhouse, a pile of dead roses on the table in front of them. “How exactly is this supposed to help me resurrect Kol?” asked Rebekah, frustrated. They’d been working on the same spell for over an hour.

“If you can’t bring a flower back to life, how do you expect to do it to a human being?” asked Davina.

Rebekah sighed, picked up a flower and began to chant the spell Davina had taught her. When the flower failed to bloom, Rebekah groaned. “I’m starting to think magic is bullshit” she said.

“It’s actually quite wonderful” said Davina. “Look, it helps to get in the right mood.”

“And what kind of mood is that?” asked Rebekah.

“A positive one” said Davina. “Trying clearing all the negative thoughts from your mind.”

Rebekah closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and focused. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and said “Nope, not possible. I’m nothing but negative thoughts today.”

“Well, what usually makes you happy?” asked Davina.

“Drinking blood” said Rebekah.

Davina laughed. “Something tells me that won’t do it this time.”

Rebekah thought for a moment before saying “A good kiss always cheers me up.”

Davina leaned forward and kissed Rebekah on the lips. When she felt the kiss had gone on long enough, she pulled away. “Was that good enough?” she asked.

Rebekah gulped and nodded her head. She picked up the rose, and, reciting the familiar words, made the rose bloom.


End file.
